


Violeta

by STsuki



Series: Kaleidoscope Emotions (20) [8]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Violence, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: Minho observo las flores en la mesa y retorció sus manos con movimientos mecánicos y poco fluidos, volvió a mirar la hora en el reloj y tomó una larga respiración, mirando su reflejo en el espejo encima del comedor.No le gusto lo que miró.





	Violeta

Minho observo las flores en la mesa y retorció sus manos con movimientos mecánicos y poco fluidos, volvió a mirar la hora en el reloj y tomó una larga respiración, mirando su reflejo en el espejo encima del comedor.   
  
Era tan deplorable. Tan asqueroso. Se daba tanto asco y a la vez tenía tanto miedo de dejar de sentirse así.  
  
Odiaba el miedo, el pánico y el saber que tenía que ser más rápido, correr y esconderse. Huir para poder sobrevivir y tener solo un par de surcos violetas en el cuerpo adornando su proeza, su “H _ey, lo has hecho bien Minho, felicidades a ti mismo por no dejar que un maldito alcohólico te mate a golpes…Por ahora…_ ” Pero no podía hacer nada, no sabía qué hacer. Y su padre no lo escuchaba. ¿Quién más iba a ayudarlo?  
  
Sus manos estaban heladas pero eso evito que sintiera el escozor en su pómulo cuando delineo el moretón ennegrecido que adornaba su ojo izquierdo. ¡Si tan solo supiera como se vivía distinto!  
  
El sonido de las llaves en la cerradura puso en tensión todos los músculos de su cuerpo y continúo sentado en el comedor, esperando que pasase lo que tenía que pasar… Menos eso… Por dios menos eso…  
  
—¡Hey _Mino chan_! ¡Ven a ayudarme con el estúpido de tu novio!

Esa voz, el mote cariñoso, la propia manera en la que empezó a retorcer sus manos… Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y quiso tener suficiente tiempo para correr a esconderse.  
  
—¿Minho  acaso…?

La pregunta se quedó a medias cuando se vieron a la cara, Minho sonrió y lo saludo con una inclinación emocionada, que se viera así no quería decir que no le diese gusto ver a Changmin.  
  
—Supongo que hoy se excedió demás con el soju…—comentó al verlo _a él_ …Colgando inconsciente del lado derecho de Changmin, quien volteo mecánicamente a ver a quien había estado ayudando antes de dejarlo caer al piso como si le hubiese dado una descarga. Minho se apresuró al ver la acción, no había despertado pero podría hacerlo y eso sería aún más problemático.  
  
Changmin lo atrapó antes de estar siquiera a un metro de distancia y levantó, su rostro examinándolo con una expresión en blanco.  
  
—Te caíste… —afirmó Changmin aumentando el nerviosismo en Minho quien intentó apartar las manos de Changmin de su rostro, si los veía, ¡Dios santo si los veía!—. ¿Metiste acaso la cara para frenar los golpes?  
  
_Técnicamente…_  
  
Pensó con ironía apartándose hasta estar enfrente de la mesa.  
  
—Gracias por las flores, me hicieron sentir mejor, pero lo mejor será que te las lleves —dijo tomándolas y arrojandolas hacia Changmin—. Y también  será mejor si te vas pronto, yo me encargo de llevarlo a la cama.  
  
—¿Así que es por eso que siempre estás tan ansioso cuando hablo contigo? ¿Por eso no quieres verme, ni aceptas nada de mí?  
  
—Hyung estas sobre entendiendo las cosas, no pasa nada, no sé de qué hablas. Ya es tarde por favor vete.

Changmin frunció el ceño y le arrebato las flores,  la primera reacción desde que había visto la cara de Minho, eso era genial, que se enojara, que Changmin se fuera y no estuviese metido en problemas…  
  
—¡Buenas noches! Me ale… ¡Woah!

Se quejó Minho cuando Changmin lo tomó de la muñeca y empezó a jalarlo a la salida, el grito despertó de un sobresalto al hombre que había estado dormitando sobre la alfombra,  quien rápidamente se puso de pie al sentirse más despejado y recordar porque había evitado a Changmin la última semana.  
  
—¡Shim! ¿Qué demonios haces? —preguntó con voz rasposa, Changmin se detuvo junto a la puerta y Minho se cubrió el rostro queriendo desaparecer en un rincón.  
  
—Lo que debí hacer desde el primer día que Minho se negó a recibirme porque se sentía enfermo —respondió  dando un paso amenazante, haciendo retroceder visiblemente a los otros dos espectadores—. Lo que debí hacer cuando empecé a darme cuenta lo mucho que bebías y lo roto que Minho lucía cada vez que lo veía, lo que debí hacer cuando empezó a enfermarse constantemente y caerse con todo, lo que debí hacer desde el momento en el que Minho se enamoró de ti y yo _lo permití_ …  
  
—Changmin hyung no hagas una tontería… por favor Changmin hyung vete a casa…

Changmin negó con la cabeza y afirmó con fuerza el arma que descansaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón.  
  
—No lo busques, tengo suficiente mierda en tu contra para hacer de tu vida una tortura, así que déjalo tranquilo —habló sacando el arma y apuntando hacia el suelo antes de descargar  las 6 balas en el pasillo. Minho ahogó un sollozo y se encaramó en un rincón mirando todo asustado, aquel solo observaba los agujeros de las balas con cautela mientras se deslizaba por la pared con la mirada perdida.  
  
—Fue tu culpa Changmin, yo sabía que Minho te quería, pero tú eras siempre tan ajeno a él que quise distraerlo un rato, cuando me di cuenta… —dijo apretando los puños con ira—. Ya era muy tarde, me había enamorado de él, pero él jamás me querría así, su cuerpo jamás iba a vibrar solo con una de mis sonrisas, o iba a balbucear solo por tocarlo un poco, no iba a sonrojarse con el sonido de mi voz ni me iba a dedicar esa mirada encantada después de abrazarlo y dolía. Duele como una maldita perra, así que era justo que él sintiese lo mismo que yo sentía cuando tú te le acercabas, no importaba que tuviese que golpearlo para que me entendiera… Es preferible que me odie a que me dé su amor a medias, cuando nadie va jamás a superarte… Así que si vas a amenazar a alguien empieza por ti mismo… ¡Y váyanse a la mierda de mi casa los dos! —rugió con la voz entrecortada perdiendo la serenidad mientras Changmin tomaba con dolorosa fuerza la mano de Minho para sacarlo de ahí…  
  
  
***  
  
Se lavó hasta que la piel estaba enrojecida y el agua estuvo helada, hasta que sus uñas hicieron sangrar sus palmas y las lágrimas se secaron de sus ojos…  
  
Hasta que Changmin le coloco una de sus pijamas y le peino el cabello, hasta que  vendo sus manos y beso sus labios, hasta que le dio una taza de leche tibia con malvaviscos y lo metió a su propia cama, hasta que lo abrazo y en susurros empezó a hablar de todo y nada y él se sintió con la fuerza suficiente para abrir los labios…  
  
—Me gustaron-l-las rosas violetas…

Changmin sonrió contra su frente y lo abrazó con mayor fuerza contra sí.  
  
—La chica de la florería dijo que es un color que ayuda a lograr grandes transformaciones, tanto emocionales como materiales…Eso es bueno ¿no crees?  
  
—uhum…bueno…  
  
—Voy a pegar cada uno de los fragmentos Minho, voy a evitar que vivas en medio de la ansiedad y el miedo de nuevo, perdóname… Perdóname por dejarte pasar todo eso…  
  
—¿Haces esto porque me quieres hyung?  
  
— _Te amo…_  
  
—Sí… —susurro inseguro sonriendo contra la piel del cuello de Changmin—.  _Sí… También yo te amo…_

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente el 22 Mayo 2013 en http://tsuki-yaoi.blogspot.mx  
> Editado el 19 Abril de 2017.


End file.
